


Wish You Were Here

by King_Sly



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Astroworld, F/M, shumako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Sly/pseuds/King_Sly
Summary: A fic that takes place years after the main story with my OC





	1. The Proposal

July 5th, 2020  
Travis Scott’s Astroworld Tour  
Hawaii

 

Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. Heart pounding against his chest as he looks towards Travis.

“ Hey man, I’m scared bro.” said Sly

“Why’re you scared bro.” said Travis

“What if she says no?” asks Sly 

“Don’t worry man, she’s not gonna say no.” said Travis while comforting his friend and label mate.

“Alright, I’m ready Trav.” said Sly with a confident smile on his face

“Let’s do this man, let’s rage!” exclaimed Travis

“Hawaii, are you ready to rage!?” screamed Travis

“You ready Sly?” asked Travis

“Yeah let’s do this!” said Sly

 

Stargazing begins to play and Sly and Travis begin the show, after they perform a couple of songs, the moment Sly has been waiting for comes. They begin to perform Stop Trying To Be God. As they progress through the song Sly begins to get nervous as they reach the last verse before Sly proposes to the love of his life. Travis looks at Sly and Sly nods at him with a confident smile on his face.

“Alright, I wanna call up a certain someone to the stage, that someone is my beautiful girlfriend!” says Sly

Makoto walks up to the stage as James Blake is finishing his verse. Sly gets on one knee and opens a box with a VVS diamond ring.

 

“Makoto Niijima, will you marry me?” asks Sly as the humming begins

“YES, YES I WILL!” screams Makoto

Sly gets up, puts the ring on her finger and kisses her.

“I love you so much baby.” Says Sly

“I love you too babe.” Says Makoto

Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, Morgana and Haru rush onto the stage to congratulate their friends along with Kylie Jenner.

 

“Congrats you guys!” says Ann 

“Yea congrats man!” says Ryuji

“Congratulations my friend” says Yusuke

“Congrats Big Bro!” says Futaba while hugging her big brother

“Congratulations Sly!” says Morgana as he jumps onto Sly’s arms

“Congratulations Mako-chan!” Says Haru

“Congrats you two!” Travis and Kylie say as they walk up to couple

 

“Thanks You Guys!” say Sly and Makoto as they are being hugged by their friends  
Travis walks up to Sly as the rest of the group leaves to find a restaurant to celebrate. 

“Told you she wouldn’t say no man.” Says Travis

“Thanks man, for helping me get over my fear of proposing to her” says Sly

“No problem bro, I’m always here for you, we’re family” says Travis

“Alright man, let’s go, they’re probably waiting for us” says Sly

“Alright, let’s get lit man!” says Travis

Travis and Sly walk together to meet up with the rest of the group.

 

To Be Continued.


	2. The Rager Who Became King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally come, the day that Sly and his long-time girlfriend Makoto Niijima get married and start a new chapter in their lives.

9/10/2020  
Shibuya, Tokyo

 

The day had finally come, the day Sly Akagi was going to marry his longtime girlfriend Makoto Niijima. The whole event went by smoothly with guests ranging from from friends and family of Sly and Makoto to celebrities from across the world. Sly was waiting on the stage as he saw his beautiful fiance walking towards the stage with her sister and started tearing up. 

“Hey babe, are you ok?” asked Makoto with a concerned look on her face.

“Yeah, I’m just shocked at how beautiful you look that’s all” said Sly as he was wiping the tears off his face.

As the night went on guests said their speeches, some of them hinting towards events that happened during the time the couple were in high school and when they were Phantom Thieves, some of them from when they were younger. After the speeches were finished, it was time for the vows. After they finished their vows, the couple said their “I do’s” and kissed.

 

After the speeches and vows it was time for the couples dance. The DJ played the playlist that he was given. The first song played was Unforgettable by French Montana and Swae Lee. As the music went the couples started dancing. 

After all the dancing and music, it was time for Sly and Makoto to leave to the beautiful destination for their honeymoon that was Guatemala in a black Maybach. 

“You ready for the next chapter of our lives Mako?” Said Sly as he and his wife were sitting in the back of the car

“Yeah” Said Makoto as she kisses her beau.

The two then set off into the horizon, ready to begin the next chapter of their lives.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! If you have any comments, feel free to post them below! The next 2 chapters will be out soon, so stay tuned!
> 
> Chapter 3: Coffee Bean  
> Chapter 4: Prince  
> 


	3. Coffee Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gives birth to their child and they celebrate with Travis, Kylie, Cleo, Jenesis, Gekyume and the former Phantom Thieves

1/23/2022  
Shibuya, Tokyo

 

It was a nice warm Saturday morning in Shibuya as Sly and Makoto were in delivery room of a hospital as Makoto was having their first child, Sly holding her hand as she screamed in pain,

“AHHHH!” screamed Makoto

“It’s alright Mako, just breathe baby, just breathe” Says Sly

“You’re almost there Mrs.Niijima, we need you to keep pushing” Says one the nurses

“Come on baby, you’re almost there, keep pushing” Says Sly

After one final push the baby comes out. Sly and Makoto looking at the doctors worried that their baby didn’t make it until they heard a cry.

“It’s a girl!” Says one of the nurses as hands Makoto the baby.

“She’s beautiful” Says Makoto while looking at the baby

“Our little princess, our little coffee bean” Says Sly with a smile

“Babe bring the rest of them inside” Says Makoto

Sly then opens the door to the delivery room and lets the rest of the group in.

“She’s so cute!” Says Ann

“She looks like her mother” Says Yusuke 

“Aww look She’s smiling” Says Haru

“Hey there princess” Says Sae

“Look at my niece, she’s so cute!” Says Futaba

“She’s got her mother’s eyes” Says Akechi

“Congrats kid” Says Sojiro 

“Thanks guys” Says Sly

“Have you two settled on a name yet?” Says Sae

“Yeah, we have, her name is gonna be Hamuko” Says Sly

“What a beautiful name” Says Haru 

“A beautiful name indeed” Says Yusuke

A couple minutes later everyone held the baby and more people came into the delivery room, the first being Travis, Kylie and their daughter Stormi.

“Hey guys, congrats on the baby!” Says Kylie

“Yeah man congrats” Says Travis

“Thanks you guys” Says Sly 

“Hey Stormi, you wanna hold her?” Says Sly

“Yeah, can I?” Says Stormi jumping around 

“Of course, get on the chair” Says Sly

Sly then gives Hamuko to Stormi and Stormi begins to play with her

“Hi there, I’m Stormi” Says Stormi

As Stormi begins to shake Hamuko a bit Hamuko begins to laugh.

“Alright well we gotta get going man, see y’all soon” Says Travis 

“Come on Stormi, let’s go” says Kylie

“See you guys!, bye Stormi!’ says Sly

 

After Travis, Kylie and Stormi leave, Nicki Minaj and her rapist boyfriend Kenny Petty enter the delivery room.

“Hey guys!” says Nicki

“Honey, it’s Nicki and that rapist Kenneth Petty” says Sly

“What are they doing here?, you didn’t invite them did you Sly?” says Makoto

“No, I didn’t” says Sly  
“Hey Nicki, what are you doing here, we didn’t invite you” says Sly

“We just wanted to drop by and see the baby that’s all” says Nicki

Kenny then looks at Hamuko and she begins to cry.

“I think it’s best you leave, the baby doesn’t feel comfortable around you” says Sly

“But we wanna see the baby” Says Nicki

“Well she doesn’t want to see you so I think you should leave” says Sly

“Listen here you fuckin lil bitch, me and my girl just wanna see the baby and we’re gonna see it whether you like it or not.” says Kenny

“Excuse Me?” says Sly

“You heard me, either you let us see the baby or I punch your face in” says Kenny

“Listen here man, normally I would punch you until you’re 10 times uglier but since there’s a child here, MY child, I won’t do that so you’re either gonna leave or there’s gonna be a serious problem here” says Sly

Kenny then tries to punch Sly in the face until Makoto looks him in the eyes with the signature Niijima glare.

“GET.OUT.NOW!” says Makoto

“You come in here uninvited, threaten my husband and think you can get away with it!? GET OUT NOW AND DON’T EVER COME BACK!” says Makoto

 

“You know what, we’ll leave, just know that you’ll regret this” says Nicki as she leaves with Kenny

 

“You won’t do a damn thing you fat bitch” says Makoto

“Sorry that I didn’t do much babe” says Sly

“Oh don’t worry about it honey, hey look it’s Cleo, Jenesis and Gekyume!” says Makoto

 

 

Jahseh’s mother Cleopatra, Jenesis and Gekyume enter the delivery room.

“Hey guys!” says Cleo

“Hey Cleo!” says Sly as he gives her a hug

“Congrats on the baby!” says Jenesis

“Congratulations Sly, I know Jah would have been happy for you” says Cleo

“Thanks guys! Yeah he would be, I wish he was here” says Sly

“We all do Sly, but he’ll always be with us in our hearts” says Jenesis

“It’s best we stay positive, it’s what he would have wanted, do you wanna say hi to the baby Gekyume?” says Sly

Gekyume nods and then walks towards Makoto.

“Hi there, I’m Gekyume” says Gekyume

“She’s so cute!” says Jenesis

“She is, She’s looks just like her mother” says Sly

After a couple of minutes of hanging out and talking Cleo, Jenesis and Gekyume leave the delivery room and Sly and Makoto are left alone with Hamuko

"Happy Birthday Jah" said Sly

 

To Be Concluded


End file.
